


The Power Of Ice-cream.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ice-cream makes the world go round, Severus.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power Of Ice-cream.

**Title:** ****The Power Of** ** ****Ice-cream.** **

**Author:** pekeleke

**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter

**Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **[IJ,](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)** **[LJ](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/)** **,** **[DW](http://snarry100.dreamwidth.org/)** **)** **prompt challenge 43** **5: Above and Beyond.**

**Rating:** G

**Length:** 100

**Warnings:** None

**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary:** “Ice-cream makes the world go round, Severus.”

****A/N:** ** Now you can download this story on ********PDF******** format at [****rue16****  ](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=374&key=PEKELEKE10ae2dda05596002c5b36ea858398db7)

 

****The Power Of**** ** **Ice-cream.**** **  
**  
“I should have known you'd be elbow-deep in ice-cream.”

Harry laughs, recalling the treasured memory of watching his skittish beloved read under the shade of a tree, licking an ice-cream cone with delicate primness.

He'd lost his heart there and then to this dark-eyed creature of secretive smiles, but it had taken three exhaustingly long years of going above and beyond stubborn tenacity to convince Severus that love at first ice-cream sight was no joke meant to humiliate him.

“Ice-cream makes the world go round, Severus.”

“I thought that was love.”

“Love.  Ice-cream. _You..._ They're all the same thing, sweetheart.”

 


End file.
